Gokai Ichigo
by koolken256
Summary: One shot, Challenge. Ichigo receives some unexpected pirates to aid him in his journey as a Shinigami. Can This change the tides on the battles of the future?


Gokai Ichigo

'_Thinking'_

"Specking"

**Zanpakto/ Mobilates**

**_Attack/Kido/Gokai change_**

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo watched as he fell. His inner world was deteriorating before his eyes. Outside, he was slowly becoming a hollow.

_'This is it.'_ He thought.

_'This is the end.'_ Was all his mind could say. But then he noticed something, a rope falling towards him.

**"Grab on!"** a voice from above called to him. Ichigo did as he was told and caught the rope. Soon he was being pulled up.

_'Is that a red pirate ship?'_ he asked himself as he was pulled on to the ship by a man with a red coat.

**"You almost gave us a scare there Ichigo."** He said.

"How do you know my name, and what do you mean by 'us'?" Ichigo asked. The man snorted.

**"Come on, everyone is waiting for you in the main deck."** The man said. Ichigo sighed and followed him. They soon ended up in a large living room like place with a huge computer screen, a chair in the middle of the room, and a chest of some kind next to it.

**"…97, 98, 99, 100."** A man in blue said as he did push-ups. Two girls sat at the table in the right corner of the room, then two more guys walked out from another room carrying a large tray of food.

**"Hey guys, Ichigo finally made it."** The man in the red coat said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the new person.

"Um hi." Ichigo said nervously. The girl in the pink dress gave him a soft smile.

**"How do you do Kurosaki-sama."** She said with a bow.

**"Hey, what's up?"** the girl in yellow said.

**"Ohh! You're Ichigo Kurosaki!"** the man in silver shouted as he jumped up and down for joy. Ichigo took a step away from him.

**"Gai calm down some."** The other guy that was in green scolded him.

**"Hey."** The guy in blue said in an almost monotone voice. Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"Who are you guys?" he asked. The man in the red coat stuck out his hand.

**"I'm Captain Marvelous."** He said.

**"The name is Joe."** The man in blue said.

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Luka."** The girl in yellow said.

**"My name is Don, but you can call me Doc."** Doc said with a smile.

**"I'm Ahim."** The girl in pink said.

**"And I'm Gai Ikari!"** the silver man said in a very showy way.

**"Now for you to meet our other selves."** Marvelous said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. His answer was when they all pulled out weird cell phone like devices.

_**"Gokai Change!"** _They shouted as they took key like figures and turned them as they were inserted in a key hole in the device.

**"Gokaiger!"** the device shouted. Ichigo watched as three x's and a v shot out, but for the guy in silver, the v was an Anchor. When the light stopped shining, Ichigo found himself dumbfounded as he saw them all in pirate themed spandex with hat shaped helmets.

**"Gokai Red!"**

**"Gokai Blue!"**

**"Gokai Yellow!"**

**"Gokai Green!"**

**"Gokai Pink!"**

**"GOOOOOKKKKAAAAIIII SILVER!"**

**"Kaizoku Sentai…"** red led off.

**"Gokaiger!"** they all shouted.

_'What the hell?'_ Ichigo asked himself as they changed back to what they were wearing before they henshin.

**"We are your Zanpakto."** Marvelous said.

**"The kind of blade we are called is a Sentai-type. You have the only one, us!"** He said as he placed his arm around Ichigo. To say that the strawberry was just dumbfound was an understatement.

**"Ichigo, do you have what it take to wield this power?"** Marvelous asked. The others looked at the orange head teen.

"I need your power to save Rukia." Ichigo said. Marvelous smirked.

**"If that is you dream, then we will share it as well."** He said. Ichigo looked down in his hand to see a one of kind black device like their own.

**"By taking this, you accept our power, your power. We shall teach you how to use it to protect…"**

**XpagebreakX**

Kisuke watched as the hole he put Ichigo in exploded in a bright light. He threw himself over Jinta and Ururu to protect them.

_'It seems that he found his power.'_ The captain in hiding said to himself. When the dust cleared, Ichigo stood there in a mask, but had a shihakusho on.

"So, is he a hollow?" Jinta asked. Kisuke could only stare as Ichigo bashed the hilt of the sword into his face, breaking his mask.

"About damn time I got out of that hole." He muttered to himself.

"It seems you made it Ichigo." Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"Yeah, and by the way, I promised myself that I will kill you if I ever got out." The strawberry said.

"Is that so, well then…" Kisuke drew his sword from his cane.

_**"Awake, Benihime."** _He said.

"This is my Zanpakto. The only way to get you to the strength to take on the Soul Society is to kick your ass for five days straight." Kisuke said.

"Sounds perfect, just let me get ready. _**Sail throughout space, Gokaiger!**_" Ichigo called out.

_'What? He already has a shikai?'_ the blond thought as he watched Ichigo sword turn into… a cell phone?

_'Just what will you do with that?'_ It wasn't long until he got his answer.

_**"Gokai change!"**_ Ichigo shouted as he slammed a red key into a key whole on the phone.

**"GOKAIGER!"** Kisuke heard the device shout as he saw three x's and a v shoot out then come back to Ichigo, giving him pirate themed red spandex armor and a hat shaped helmet.

_**"Gokai red!"**_ Ichigo declared when he finished morphing.

"My, my Ichigo, I didn't expect anything like this." The ex-shinigami said. Ichigo smirked under the helmet.

"Trust me, have not seen anything yet." He said. Kisuke flash stepped and appeared in front of Ichigo, who blocked his sword with one of his own. In his other hand, Ichigo pulled out a gun and began to fire, catching Kisuke by surprise.

"Interesting Zanpakto you have." Kisuke said. Ichigo grinned as he pushed a button on the top of his belt buckle and another key popped out.

"You have seen nothing yet! **_Gokai Change!_**"

**"Magiranger!"** The device called as a bright light shined and Ichigo had a new armor, this time with a cape.

_**"Reddo Fire!"** _he called as he embodied a fire bird. Kisuke dove out of the way as the inferno blazed by.

"You thought quickly, let's see handle this!" Ichigo said as he took out another key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

**"Goseiger!"** The device once again called as Ichigo was now in a new red armor.

_'Just how many can he change into?'_ the genius asked himself.

_**"Tensho!"**_

**"Explosive Skywick Power!"** a head like device said as huge blast of air sent Kisuke flying into a nearby rock formation.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." He said.

"And I'll make hurt more._** Gokai Change!**_"

**"Go-buster!"** the device shouted as he turned into the leader of the 36 Super Sentai, Red-buster. Using the speed of the suit, Ichigo was able to get behind Kisuke and kick him into a large rock formation.

"Not done with yet!_** Gokai Change!**_"

**"Gorenger!"** the voice called out as Ichigo turned into AkaRenger, the leader of the first Super Sentai.

_**"Redo Bute!"** _he called as he struck the ex-captain with a red whip.

"Now to end this fight!" Ichigo declared as he changed back into his base form and took out two keys, putting on in his sword and the other in his gun.

**"Final Wave!"** a Voice shouted.

_**"Gokai Slash and Blast!"**_ Ichigo called as he pulled the trigger and brought his cutless down the two created a wave and shot of red reishi, which Kisuke only barely had time to block. He was pushed back a few yards before he could redirect the attack into a large rock.

"Very impressive Ichigo, I have never seen a Zanpakto like that." Kisuke said. Ichigo demorphed and walked over to his teacher.

"It is called a Sentai type, well, that's what Marvelous said." Ichigo scratched his head as he said that.

"Marvelous?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah, he is one of the Gokaigers, the leader as Gokai red, the suit I was just in." Ichigo explained.

"Let me get this straight, your Zanpakto spirit is named Marvelous, but your shikai is named Gokaiger." Kisuke said. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, the spirits of my Zanpakto are Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and Gai. Also known as Gokai red, Gokai blue, Gokai yellow, Gokai green, Gokai pink and 'GOOOOKKKAAAAIII SILVER!' respectively." Ichigo said as he imitated Gai, making the candy shop owner take a step away from the strawberry.

"Just watch. _**Gokai Change!**_"

**"Gokaiger!"** Ichigo was now in a blue version of the suit.

_**"Gokai blue, Gokai Change!"**_

**"Gokaiger!"**

_**"Gokai Yellow!"** _Ichigo said as he was in a male version of Luka's suit.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

**"Gokaiger!"**

_**"Gokai Green! Gokai Change!"**_

**"Gokaiger!"**

_**"Gokai Pink!"**_ Ichigo was now in a male version of Ahim's suit.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

**"Gokaiger!"**

_**"GOOOOKKKAAAIIII SILVER!"** _he once again imitated Gai.

"Together they are Kaizoku Sentai…GOKAIGER!" Ichigo declared making Kisuke sweat drop.

"That is very interesting." He said. Then he thought about the other armors.

"You have more changes?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, they said that each one of them can have up to 35 different counterparts from previous Super Sentai and a few from the ones after them." Kisuke was lost for words as he just stared at Ichigo.

"I think you might have broken him." Marvelous pointed out when the others nodding in agreement from Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo laughed at the dumbstruck former 12th division captain.

"I'm going to go take a break then we get back to fighting. I'll show you some of the weapons and other sentais I can use." He called from the ladder, leaving Kisuke to fall to the ground in shock…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: And will cut this short. This is the second Challenge I got done. As you have seen, it is about Ichigo getting the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as his Zanpakto instead of Zangetus. I got this idea when I read a story called 'Kamen Reaper OOO' in which Ichigo gets Kamen Rider OOO as his Zanpakto. So I thought to myself 'What if Ichigo had a Super Sentai as his sword?' and what better Sentai the Gokaiger. For those Power Rangers fans, Gokaiger is 'Super Megaforce' as their counterpart along with the Goseiger. If you Don't know anything about Super Sentai, Give my Friend Psycho Sin Mafia a shout and he will explain, and give his Gokaiger story, The Accidental Gokai Change, a read.**

**Rules:**

**1: Start at Soul Society Arc onward, no need for a Final Getsuga Tensho type move or Quincy powers.**

**2: Ichigo must Talk with the team in his inner world without anyone forcing him into it.**

**3: The Bankai name of the Zanpakto is Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, but Ichigo won't know until he learns it.**

**4: have the Gokaigers tell him who's powers he will use for any fight.**

**5: Any pairings, but if you must do yaoi, please use gender bending.**

**Ichigo summons the rest of the team in bankai, himself will replace one of them, most likely Marvelous. Use this one shot as a starting guide if you need to.**

**Well that is all I have to say. So read, review and take this Challege!**


End file.
